When You Love Someone
by Bluestarbutterfly
Summary: My first Yugioh crossover fic. YAY! Warning yaoi and a little horror stuff. Don't look kiddies! When Yusei and Jack meet Yami and Kaiba by accident, they are thrilled to meet the two legends of Duel Monsters. But something is a little off. But then, Yusei and Jack become trapped in a curse that endangers them as well as the Pharaoh and the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Can they escape?
1. Chapter 1

When You Love Someone: Chapter One:

A Yugioh 5Ds, Yugioh Yaoi fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yugioh characters or the anime. They are all own by their respective owners and all credit goes to him. This is a fan fic and nothing more. Please rate and review!

Chapter One:

Yusei groaned as he opened his eyes. It started to rain. Lightening crashed across the sky. Thunder rolled over after. Rain was coming down in sheets.

"YUSEI!" Jack, his blonde haired Australian accented boyfriend screamed as he ran to him. Yusei managed to sit up and looked around. He cried out when he moved his leg. A terrible pain shot through his leg from his knee. His heart sank. He was hurt. He was hurt from crashing his DWheel, and what is worst, he was pregnant. He found out two days ago. The baby might've died without him knowing. He looked over the DWheel. It was still running, the front wheel was spinning and it was lying on its side. Jack was really worried. Ever since Yusei told him he was pregnant. Jack needed to be more protective of him more.

(FLASHBACK)

Yusei sat on the couch as he waited for Jack to come home. He was nervous. He was scared. He didn't know how Jack would react. Yusei took a home pregnancy test yesterday and he went to Martha's house to see the doctor. Martha and the doctor were both shocked when the pregnancy test they had for him. Martha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be alright Yusei," she said,"Jack loves you and he is the father, so the best thing for you to do is tell him the truth."

Back home, Yusei took a deep breath. Jack walked in. He found Yusei sitting on the couch. Yusei had a deer caught in the headlights kind of look.

"Yusei, what's wrong? You're pale, are you okay?" he asked. He went to the couch and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around him and pulled Yusei close to him.

"Jack there is something I have to tell you and I'm scared," Yusei said shaking. Jack slid his finger under Yusei's chin and lifted his face so Yusei can look at him in the eyes.

"What? You can tell me," he replied.

"Jack, I'm pregnant," Yusei said. He wanted to say it quickly to get it over with. Jack was shocked. He has heard of some guys getting pregnant, even Crow was pregnant. But Yusei? His Yusei? What the-

"What? You're pregnant? How did…I mean…are you sure?" Jack stammered.

"Yeah, I went to Martha's and the doctor gave me a medical test and it was positive, and they said I am six and a half weeks," Yusei explained. Jack was shocked. Then, Yusei's bottom lip started to shake. He hated it when it does that. It was always the first sign before he started to cry. He bit it, not hard enough to cut it, but hard enough to try to make it stop. Then, Jack hugged him. Yusei wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Yusei, don't be upset. Look don't worry we will take care of this baby. I will definitely try harder to get a job. Maybe Goodwin can help me with that and maybe…" Jack began.

"I'm scared, Jack. I don't know a thing about actually being a parent, I mean I baby sat Leo and Luna but this is so different," he said.

"I know I am too, but everything will be alright I promise," Jack said.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"It's my leg, my knee I think, But I think the baby is okay. It doesn't hurt down there," Yusei explained. Then, they both paled when they heard roaring engines of other DWheels coming closer.

"They're coming Jack!" Yusei cried out.

"Come on let's go!" jack said as he and Yusei both picked up his DWheel and Jack helped Yusei climbed onto it.

"JACK AND YUSEI! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" angry voices screamed at them as one particular DWheel roared closer. Then, Jack and Yusei sped away in the rain.

MORNING

Jack and Yusei parked their DWheels on the side of the road. They were outside of Neo Domino City. They were on a country road. It was sunny and bright despite the heavy rainstorm the night before. The rain stopped eventually. There were puddles everywhere. Jack and Yusei wasn't stopping until they were a safe distance away from the city.

"Now what?" Jack complained.

"I don't know," Yusei groaned. Jack looked at him and gasped. Yusei's leg was bleeding and he didn't look so good.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am fine, I'm just exhausted from what happened that's all," Yusei answered with a painful look on his face. He groaned when he touched his leg. Jack looked on and saw in the horizon a mansion. A huge one from what he saw and imagined.

"Come on, let's go," Jack suggested.

(Arrival at the Mansion)

They arrived at the mansion. It was huge. It was painted white and the roof was black. It looked like there was a garden in front of it and there was smells coming out of the windows.

"Why are we here?" Yusei asked in a weak voice. Jack looked at him.

"I'm going to get you some help, Yusei. You need rest, food and someone to care for you, I don't know if I can," Jack answered. Yusei looked at him.

"Jack.." he began.

Then, a door opened. A man walked out the door. He gasped. He looked at Jack and Yusei. The man was small but he looked powerful. He had tanned skin, tri colored hair, and his eyes were the color of rubies. He was dressed in leather pants and a black leather tank top. He had a blue jacket.

"Who are you?" he asked in a deep rich voice. Then, Yusei felt woozy. He climbed off his DWheel.

"Yusei, what are you-" Jack began to ask. Then, Yusei moaned as he collapsed.

Yusei was lying on a queen sized bed. Jack was sitting next to him. The tri colored man looked over too. He was worried. Another man was standing next to him. He was tall, paler skin, his eyes burned like blue sapphires and he had brown hair. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. He had a white leather trench coat with no sleeves. He had black boots. He sighed as he watched the whole scene.

"Yami, what exactly is going on?" he whispered to the tri colored man. He studied both men.

"I'm not sure, I just stepped outside and then the one the red what do they call it, A DWheel, just fell off and collapsed. I think he's sick and injured," Yami whispered. He looked up at the taller brunette. "We have to help them!"

"Yami, we don't know them! They could be criminals, did you see the mark on the face of the red Dwheel rider," Seto Kaiba replied.

"I know, but we can't just kick them out, or turn our backs on them, they are fellow duelists, we have to stick together, plus, they can help us more in the end," Yami pleaded. Seto looked at him. He remembered Yami's past life as a pharaoh, king of Egypt. In that time, when Yami was King Atem, the Pharaoh, from what Ishizu told him, Yami was a kind and caring pharaoh to his people and did everything in his power to help the people he ruled. He wasn't like the other pharaohs who ruled Egypt with an iron fist. He was different from the other pharaohs. He was kind and caring and actually listened to his people. This was Yami's nature. He was glad Yami didn't change too much ever since that one night twenty years ago…

Seto Kaiba shook his head. How did High Priest Seth put up with this? He smiled.

"Alright we'll get a doctor to take a look at him and after some food and rest, we will get to the bottom f this," Seto whispered. "Maybe they can be the ones," he thought.

"Thank you Seto," Yami whispered. "I sensed a strange aura coming from these two, maybe they are the ones we need," he thought to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

When You Love Someone Chapter Two:

Chapter Two:

Yusei slowly opened his eyes. His eyes got big as he realized he was lying in a warm queen sized bed. He shot up quickly as he looked around. "Where am I?" he thought as he scanned the luxurious room. Then, he sighed as he saw Jack. Jack was sitting in a chair right next to the bed. Jack had his arms crossed his chest and his head was down and his eyes were closed. "Jack," he thought sadly as he saw him. He wondered why Jack puts up with all of the drama he goes through while being with Yusei. Yusei sometimes wondered why if living is really worth it.

"Jack," he said softly as he leaned over and shook Jack gently. Jack opened his eyes and looked at Yusei in the eyes.

"Yusei, you are finally awake," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Where are we Jack?" Yusei asked.

"A mansion, the owners let us in," Jack answered. He pulled away far enough to look over Yusei.

"Are you okay? How is the baby?" Jack asked.

"My leg hurts like hell, but I think the baby is okay," Yusei answered, worrying that the baby was okay.

"So, you're okay, and you are having a baby?" a voice asked. They both looked as a tall brunet with sapphire eyes walked in. Jack and Yusei looked at each other.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," Yusei answered. The brunet smiled.

"That's cool, My koi is too," he said. His koi, the tri colored man walked in. Yusei and the tri colored man looked at each other. The multi colored man walked up to them.

"Hello, I'm Yami, and this is Seto Kaiba," the man said as he pointed at the brunet. Both Yusei and Jack gawked at the brunet.

"You're Seto Kaiba?! You're the head CEO of Kaiba Corp!" Jack exclaimed. Yusei was surprised by Jack's reaction.

"You know him?" Yusei asked. The brunet, Kaiba, was grinning when he heard Jack's reaction.

"Yes, but not personally, I heard his name and he runs the whole dueling show," Jack answered. Kaiba glanced over at Yusei.

"Looks like you're in bad shape," he said as he walked over. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Well, honestly, I'm a little nauseous, and I'm hungry and my leg is killing me!" Yusei answered. Kaiba smiled as he noticed a maid walked over to the bed.

"Have food be brought to my guests, and get that doctor in here," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the maid said as she stepped out.

"Thank you," Yusei said. Kaiba and Jack looked at each other.

"Look, I am not sure how you guys got here or why you showed up at my front step, but I don't think I can let your friend or lover I'm presuming leave he's not in good shape," Kaiba stated Yusei looked at him. Jack glared at him.

"So, what are you saying, Kaiba?" Jack asked.

"You're Jack Atlas, right the Master of Faster, the King of Turbo Duels, right? Let's duel right now, the ante is if you win, I will give you a million dollars and you and your friend here leaves after he recovers. If I win, you two stay here as long as I say you stay and won't leave until I see fit. You will work for me here," Kaiba suggested. Jack and Yusei looked at him, then at each other. Yusei wasn't sure what to think. They had barely escaped with their lives, Yusei was pregnant, and his leg was killing him. Plus, he was scared for the baby. They had no where to go and he had no idea why those guys were after him and his boyfriend. He had a feeling it was about the program his father trusted him with. And the Stardust Dragon he gave him.

"Alright, we will do it," Jack agreed. Yusei looked at him.

"Jack, are you sure?" Yusei asked.

"We had no choice Jack answered. Yami looked at Yusei and sat down on the bed. He placed his hand on top of Yusei's.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," he reassured.

Jack and Kaiba stepped out to the courtyard of the mansion while Yusei was seen by the doctor. As first the examined the injured knee. They said it was lucky no bones were broked but there was bruised and torn muscles and he would be in pain and he would limp for a while. Then they performed an ultrasound of the baby. Yusei laid flat on the bed and saw the image of the baby. The baby was moving and they heard the heartbeat. It was fast and the baby was small in the computer image.

"You will feel the baby move in the next couple of weeks, in the meantime, you must rest and eat constantly and we can get you some prenatal vitamins but you must take them every single day," the doctor explained. Yami sat with Yusei the whole time. He smiled as he saw the baby.

"I saw my own child last week," Yami said.

"God, the baby is so small," Yusei said as he looked at the screen. For the first time in days he was at peace.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
